Leaving Home
by winterfox144
Summary: Rewritten. Lucy decides it is time to move on after Fairy Tail is disbanded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I just read chapter 416 to the most recent chapter and decide to change Leaving Homes concept of Lucy leaving Fairy Tail to a different take on how she copes with Fairy Tails disbandment. I know some of you will be really mad at me and I am really, really sorry, but it is my story. So enjoy .**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Lucy Heartfillia sat quietly at her desk in her apartment. Maps were sprawled on the table. The blonde, pencil in hand stared intently. It had been months since Fairy Tail had disbanded and her friends had already set off on their own paths. She decided it was time for her to leave magnolia and start moving on. Everyone else had and I was not like they were coming back, so she decided it was time. She would travel the world with her spirits, meet new people, and learn about the things Earthland had to offer, maybe learn some new magic and train her celestial magic. She was ready for the new chapter of her life to begin!

Standing up from her desk, Lucy stretched, letting out a big yawn. She gazed down at the ink covered maps, 'It's time to move on, I'm ready,' she thought a gentle smile gracing her lips. Carefully she rolled up her maps and slipped them into her travel bag she had pack early that day. It had only the necessities, like hygiene products, her savings, a couple of simple traveling outfits, her doll, Michelle, stationary and her maps, Plus . It was not much, but it was all she needed. Lucy turned walking towards the bathroom where she took a quick shower before heading to bed. Shifting to get comfortable, Lucy fell into a dreamless sleep.

At the crack of dawn Lucy was already up, scurrying around her apartment making sure everything was ready for her departure. She was dressed in an outfit that consisted of a warm, black travel cloak, a pair of beige lace up boots, a cream dress that reached just pasted her knees and a beige, leather belt that held her keys and whip. Leaving her hair down so it cascaded down her back. Looking around one more time she took a deep breathe. Lucy was not planning on returning, so she left a note for the land lady saying that she could keep the furniture and clothes she left behind. With that she slung her travel bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

Lucy waved to the fishermen as she passed following the road that lead to the edge of town. Once there Lucy stop in the center of the dirt road and grabbed one of her newer keys from her belt. It was the key of the horse, Equuleuse. She had received as a reward on one of her missions and found it was a faster and cheaper way to travel. She stood up start getting ready to summon the spirit,

"Open gate of the horse, Equuleuse!" Lucy chanted, swiping her key in one smooth motion. Then with a bright light a chocolate, brown horse stood tall in front of her,

"Hey there boy, ready for an adventure?" Lucy asked as she lifted herself onto the back of her spirit. He answered with an enthusiastic whinny,

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she questioned and the horse began to gallop down the dirt road. Lucy gripped the reigns of the horse tightly as they headed down the road not knowing exactly where they were going, but that's what makes it an adventure.

**So what do you guys think of my re written version of Leaving Home? Like it, love it, loathe it? Leave a comment about what you think and the poll whether it will be a NaLu or a LaLu is still going, so leave a comment about that. I will update super soon, see you all next time,**

**~Winterfox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so if you are a follower or read my original first chapter I suggest you re read the first chapter again or you will be lost, trust me. I changed the story plot because I got a new idea around my old ideas and I really wanted to continue this story soooooo ya. I Hope you still like and enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

It was near midnight by the time Lucy and Equuleuse reached the small town of starlight and Lucy was exhausted magically and physically. Not wanting to faint before she got some where safe she sent him back and continued her search for a place to stay on foot. It took about ten minutes before she reached a decent looking inn located in the center of town. Pushing open the wooden door Lucy stepped inside. It was cozy looking, with a warm fire place and wooden tables that reminded her a Fairy Tail's old guild hall. Lucy's eyes sadden at the thought, she missed the old guild hall where everyone would laugh and fight. Where all her friends gather together sharing stories and partying together. When suddenly a soft voice tore her from her thoughts,

"Uh, miss? Can I help you?" Lucy snapped her head up, an older woman stood behind a counter about five feet away from where Lucy was standing. Walking forward she stopped in front of the desk,

"Oh, um yes I was wondering if you had any rooms available." The woman smiled,

"One room I assume." She said grabbing a key from behind her ready to hand it to Lucy as soon as she replied yes.

"Yes please," Lucy responded taking the key from the elderly woman's hand,

"How much will that be for just one night?" she asked watching the woman scribble down words in a worn book,

"Just one night is 900 jewels dear," She said placing the pen back down on the counter. Lucy rummaged through her bag pulling out the required amount of money and handed to the woman. With that Lucy wished her a good night and made her way her room for the night. Reaching her room Lucy unlocked the door, lazily throwing her bag on the bed as she made a b line for the bath room. Once in the bathroom she quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. Not taking too long Lucy dried herself off and changed into baby blue pajamas. Leaving the bathroom Lucy flicked of the light and flopped onto the bed falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

With a small thud Lucy's feet hit the hard wood floor of her room as she groggily rubbed her eyes. She stood up making her way to bathroom starting her daily routine. After she finished getting ready she grabbed her bag and headed down stairs to the tavern portion of the inn. She glanced around the practical empty room before walking towards a small booth in the corner of the room. Placing her bag on the ground Lucy grabbed her maps and spread them across the table. The tavern was pretty quiet considering is was 6:00 in the morning and Lucy was in need of a bit of company so she called out Plue.

It was not long after Lucy called out Plue when the elderly lady from last night approached them,

"Good morning dear, can I get anything to eat?" She asked handing Lucy a small menu. Lucy looked over it quickly before deciding.

"Can I just have a tea," Lucy asked not feeling hungry, but before the elderly woman could answer Plue began to tug on Lucy's cloak,

"Puuuun pun pun puuun," Plue said with a pleading look. Seeing this expression Lucy giggled,

"Can I also get some pancakes for my friend here?" She added, the woman smiled and nodded then rushed off to get her and Plue's orders.

"Ok Plue, where should we head next," Lucy questioned the small dog constellation,

"Pun pun pun," he replied pointing at random spot on the map,

"Maybe, but before we leave we need to get a few supplies," she said turning to her bag and bulling out a pen and a few sheets of paper,

"Let's make a list," Lucy mumbled,

"So we need some water, bread, vegetables, fruit, fish, and how about we see if we can find a magic store in this town that sells gate keys?" She listed off,

"Pun pun," Plue nodded in agreement.

Lucy rolled her maps back up and folded her list tucking them away as she saw the woman carrying their order over to them. The woman set the tea and pancakes down in front of the pair and they both giggled as Plue began to eat,

"If you do not mind me asking, would that happen to be a celestial spirit?" Asked the woman, Lucy smiled at her,

"Yeah, he's the constellation of Canis Minor," Lucy replied, the woman clapped her hands excitedly a huge grin on her face,

"Oh I knew it! Just wait right here just a moment dear I have something for you!" she said as she hurried off, leaving a confused and surprised Lucy at the table. Only moments later did the woman return carrying a medium sized box. She plopped it down at the table and looked at Lucy expectantly,

"Open it dear," She urged, Lucy blinked a few times before carefully opening the old looking box. Lucy was taken aback from surprise. Inside the box was numerous spell books focusing around celestial magic and a few on teleport magic. There was also a beautiful silver dagger, with elegant patterns of gold on its blade, but what really surprised Lucy was the stack of at least eight silver gate keys.

"This is amazing," Lucy whispered gapping in awe at the gate keys, she had never seen these spirits before. There was the key of Canes Venatici, the hunting dogs, Canis major, Cetus the sea monster, Corvus the crow, Lepus the hare, Lupus the wolf and Phoenix.

"I use to be celestial mage, but I am too old to use my keys," the woman said gesturing to the keys in Lucy's hands,

"I've been waiting to meet a kind celestial mage to give my old magical equipment to," she continued,

"No I couldn't take these from you these are yours, plus you barley know me, for all you know I could be a terrible person!" Lucy exclaimed a shocked look plastered on her face. The woman only laughed at this,

"I guess you are right, but I am fairly certain that you are not a terrible person," she said wiping s tear form her eye,

"My names Esmeralda, but everyone calls me Emy," she introduced taking a seat across Lucy,

"I'm Lucy and this is Plue," Lucy said taking a sip from her lukewarm tea,

"Well Lucy what has brought you to our small town?" Emy asked, Lucy set down her tea,

"Ah you see recent events lead me to realize that it was time to start a new chapter of my life. So I have decided to travel the world and train magic." Lucy explained making small hand gestures to help explain her words,

"I see, well if you're looking to train your magic I don't mind helping, I was quite the celestial mage in my day," Emy offered. Lucy eyes widened at the offer, she had never really had proper training for her celestial magic and this was a perfect chance to receive it,

"Really!?"

"Of course and when you're done your training you can have this stuff, ok?" she said, pointing to the box of magic items,

"That would be great!" Lucy replied excitedly, then a worried look crossed her face,

"But, wait where will I stay," Lucy mumble, thinking of what she could do, Emy smiled at this,

"Well I would let one stay here, but on one condition," Emy said,

"Anything," Was Lucy's response,

"You lend me a hand in the inn while you're here, I'm getting older and I don't think I can run this place on my own anymore," Emy reasoned, Lucy nodded her head in determination,

"Well it's settled we will start train this afternoon, why don't you go explore the town, you are going to be here for a while. Might as well get to know it." She suggested.

After returning her bag to her temporary living space for the next few months, Lucy and Plue set off into town with a little money. Their first stop was the market, Lucy checked her list and went in search for the items. Lucy paid for the items and glanced down at plue who was clinging to her leg to make sure he did not get swept away by the crowd,

"Ok Plue, we have picked up everything on the list, where should we go now?" Lucy asked the spirit. Plue looked around then pointed to a small magic store called 'Lillian's Magic Shop'. Lucy, pleased by the selection, picked up Plue and made her way to the magic shop. A quiet jiggle of a bell was heard as she passed through the doors. It was a cute place filled with magic trinkets and weapons, but Lucy was only looking for one thing and that was gate keys,

"Um is there anything I can help you find?" A young girl said from her place behind the counter, Lucy walked over placing Plue on the ground beside her.

"Yeah, do you have any celestial gate keys?" Lucy asked,

"I think we do, but I think there in the back, so just wait here for a sec," She girl explained rushing into the back for a minute or two before remerging with two silver keys in hand,

"We only have two, hope that is ok," she said placing them on the counter, Lucy picked them up and examined them. One was Scutum the shield while the other was Vulpecula the fox. The girl watched Lucy as she looked at the keys,

"You passing through or something?" She asked resting her head on one of her hands,

"I was, but then the lady from the inn, Emy, offered to train me, so I guess I'll be sticking around for a while. How much are both of these?" Lucy said pulling out her wallet ready to pay for the keys,

"Um how about 7000 jewels?" she suggested, Lucy pulled out the money,

"So Emy's going to train ya' huh? From what I heard she was a really powerful mage when she was younger, you're pretty lucky." The girl told her placing the money in the register,

"Yeah, my name's Lucy by the way," Lucy said extending a hand as Plue tugged on her dress,

"Oh and this is Plue, he's a celestial spirit," She pointed down to him,

"Awe he's so cute! Oh and I'm Lillian," she said shaking her hand.

Lucy and Lillian talked for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes and Lucy left. By the time Lucy returned to the inn, she had already sent Plue home. Entering the inn Lucy found no sign of Emy, taking advantage of the moment Lucy decided to make a contracts with her new spirits,

"Open gate of the shield, Scutum!" She chanted and in a flash of light a small floating shield appeared. It was gold and had beautiful designs on the front,

"Hi, my names Lucy! I hope we can be good friends!" Lucy said crutching down to the shields level, the shield gave a happy nod,

"Ok so are you available Mondays?" Lucy asked, the shield nodded. Lucy continued this method with rest of the week until the contract was formed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Scutum, see you again soon!" She said waving a the shield disappeared,

"Next is Vulpecula," Lucy mumbled to herself as she pulled out the fox's key,

"Open the gate of the fox, Vulpecula!" She chanted as a woman appeared in front of her. The woman, Vulpecula, had long orange hair with a pair of fox ears sitting on top of her head along, she was wearing a white, sleeveless dress and was bare footed. A fluffy, fox tail poked out her dress,

"Hi I'm Lucy! I hope we can be friends," Lucy greeted with a bright smile. Vulpecula blinked a few times clearly surprised, she had never had a master who wanted to be her friend,

"I'm Vulpecula," she said cautiously not sure how to react,

"You should know that I don't treat my spirits like tools, but friends who fight alongside me," Lucy explained. Vulpecula smiled at her words, she already liked this girl,

"I'm available every day except Wednesdays," Vulpecula said, glad to make a contract with Lucy.

"Alright, you ca head back if you like," she told her. Vulpecula nodded then disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy smiled to herself, when Emy came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron,

"Lucy dear, you back already?" she asked taking off her apron and hanging it on the rack.

"Yup, I'm ready to start training!" Lucy said enthusiastically,

"Well then, come along dear," she said as she motioned Lucy to follow.

Emy lead Lucy to a clearing in the forest. Lucy gasp as she took in her surroundings, it was beautiful. The grass was green, the sky was clear, a warm breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and Lucy could hear the roar of a waterfall in the background.

"First things first, give me your keys," Emy said snapping Lucy out of her trance,

"What? Why?" Lucy questioned hugging her keys to her chest, Emy sighed,

"I'm going to be training not only in celestial magic, but also teleport magic, hand to hand combat and how to properly wield a weapon. We are starting with teleport magic and I don't want your celestial magic to effect the outcome of this or any other lesson." Emy explained holding her hand out. Lucy pursed her lips before giving in and placing her keys in Emy's hands,

"To use teleport magic you must focus your mind and magic on where you want to go, so to begin I want you to meditate and focus you magic," Emy told her. Lucy nodded and sat down, legs crossed, on the grass of the clearing. She breathed deep, even breaths, letting her magic build up.

"Good, now I want you to picture the other side of the clearing and focus on going there," Lucy heard Emy say. She focused her magic on going to the picture in her mind until she felt her light headed and dizzy. Opening her eyes Lucy noticed that she was not where she was before, but in fact exactly where she had pictured.

"Woah," Lucy breathed, as she turned to face a very proud Emy,

"Nicely done dear, now keep practicing until I say stop." Emy commanded, taking a seat on a nearby rock to watch Lucy as she continued teleporting all over the clearing.

About an hour later Emy finally let Lucy take a break. Lucy was magically exhausted, but the break didn't last long,

"Ok dear next is hand to hand combat and weapons," Emy said helping Lucy up from the ground, Lucy gave a groan,

"One of the most important parts of hand to hand combat or using a weapon is endurance. If you faint from exhaustion during a fight you will most likely lose," Emy explained,

"So to start I want your to run 15 laps around that mountain," Emy continued, pointing towards a big mountain.

Two hours later Lucy had finally finish her laps and she was beyond exhaustion, but after a quick break and a lot of water she was ready for her lesson.

**(Skip to after lesson because i'm lazy and bad at writing training scenes! )**

* * *

Finish the fighting lesson Emy quickly changed gears towards the celestial portion of the training. Emy gave Lucy back her keys,

"How many spirits can you summon?" Emy questioned looking down at the blonde who was catching her breath on the ground.

"I can summon spirits at a time," Lucy said still panting from her lesson, Emy's eyes widened,

"That's quite the accomplishment Lucy,"Emy complemented,

"When it comes to celestial magic all I have to teach you is magical endurance, which comes with practice and dress," Emy said helping Lucy up from the ground,

"What's star dress?" Lucy asked, a curious expression on her face. Emy smiled before explaining the concept of star dress,

"Star dress is when you are able to use a bit of your spirits magic and transform into an outfit that represents the spirit. This technique can only be performed with zodiac keys," Lucy let the information sink in,

"So kind of what I did with Aquarius?" Lucy said to herself,

"Wait you have done star dress before?" Emy questioned, eyes widened in surprise.

"I guess, but I didn't perform it myself really, I got help from the spirit king," Lucy concluded, still deep in thought. The shock on Emy's face was very evident, the girl in front of her was acquitted with the celestial spirit king himself!

"You've met the spirit king?!" Emy asked,

"Yeah, I summoned him when I was fight these guys called Tartaros. I was almost out of magic and my spirits weren't enough so Aquarius told me that if I could summon three spirits I could summon the spirit king. In order to summon him I had to break Aquarius's key, which was really hard for me because she was one of my closest friends even though she was mean, and because I was so close to Aquarius the spirit king gave me her power." Lucy explained, with sad eyes.

"Oh dear I had no idea I am so sorry," Emy comforted,

"It's ok Aquarius isn't dead or anything she just can't be summoned, so ya…." Lucy rambled feeling bad she Emy sad. The older woman smiled at the blonde,

"Well we better get started on the lesson before it gets dark," Emy said in a cheery tone, Lucy smiled and nodded ready for the next lesson.

It was dark by the time Lucy reached her room and struggled to keep herself awake as she unlocked her room. She was truly tired and was sure she was going to sleep like a rock that night. Not bothering t change or anything Lucy through herself onto the bed, 'these are going to be the longest months of my life' were the last thoughts to go through her head before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**What did your guys think? Like it, love it, loathe it? This took a really long time to write so I hope you like it. Let me know whether you want a NaLu or LaLu in the comments and I'll see you guys soon :P**

**~Winterfox**


End file.
